<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sharing a Bed by Anumshipsall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953578">Sharing a Bed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anumshipsall/pseuds/Anumshipsall'>Anumshipsall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Feelings Realization, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, sleeping on the same bed to feel safe, spoliers for the first two deaths and chapter 2, the cuties aren't ready to go all the way yet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:22:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anumshipsall/pseuds/Anumshipsall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the first two murders Kiyotaka found it hard to sleep straight away, two days without sleep Kiyotaka was finally tired enough to rest until he heard his door handle rattle.. like someone was trying to sneak into his room.</p>
<p>Was someone trying to murder him next?</p>
<p>Kiyotaka panicked and not knowing what to do Kiyotaka went to the one person he trusted the most. Mondo.<br/>Can they keep each other safe and figure out who was trying to kill Kiyotaka whilst also realising their feelings for each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sharing a Bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>They are my favourites from all the danganronpa characters. I love them and will always cry at what happened to them so here let me make them a fix it of sorts to make myself feel better.</p>
<p>I also just about two month ago joined the danganronpa fandom. Bought the game and damn went through the deaths again.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Kiyotaka lay in his bed wide awake, he couldn't sleep with all that had been happening. It had only been a week and two people were already dead.<br/>
It was surprising enough that Leon had killed someone but it was more terrifying that Sayaka was trying to lure Leon to his death and he had only fought back in self defence. This was all so messed up and Leon's painful execution was still fresh in Kiyotaka's brain from last night. He wondered how everyone else was doing, if anything this hopefully would make them all band together and there won't be anymore killings.</p>
<p>As his schools hall monitor he couldn't let anything like this to happen again. They have to try harder to survive and escape with no more deaths. That's it! He'll just have to keep an eye on everyone and anyone who seems like they're struggling and he'll help them. Kiyotaka like always tries to stay positive, it was too early for all hope to be lost.</p>
<p>Kiyotaka let out a long yawn having not slept yesterday, Kiyotaka decided to be a sort of leader figure to the group of teens and so he'd need to be in top shape and he decided to finally get some sleep but it's then when he hears rattling.<br/>
In the silence of the dark room Kiyotaka sits up fast and starts searching for the object of the noise only for his eyes land on the side where his door was and in a paralyzed shock he sat still watching as the doors silver handle turned a few times.<br/>
Kiyotaka stayed silent as the rattling soon stopped and quiet footsteps walked away from his door. Finally able to breathe he let out the breath he was holding and wiped the sweat from his forehead.</p>
<p>Kiyotaka didn't have any weapons in his room and even if he did with his morals he wasn't sure if he would ever be able to hurt someone. So he felt a huge relief when the person that was obviously trying to enter his room failed and left.</p>
<p>It was then Kiyotaka realised that someone was trying to enter his room and probably kill him like with the Sayaka situation. He didn't know if he felt disgusted from the fact of after witnessing such deaths someone else was already trying to end another's life or if he was more panicked that he was a target right now.</p>
<p>Kiyotaka didn't feel safe in his room anymore, there might be a lock but by not knowing who this unknown attacker was meant they could attack Kiyotaka anywhere he was alone with them and they could come the next night and find a way to break into his room. Kiyotaka spent the whole night thinking of each of the students and who it could've been. He once again didn't get any sleep, his brain working in overdrive. He decided in the morning that he would not sleep in his room in case the attacker tries again however... then where would he sleep?<br/>
It was one of the Monokuma's rules to only be able to sleep in the dorms. Kiyotaka went and freshened up in his bathroom whilst he thought hard on his situation and then it struck him. There was one person who he knew he could trust the most with all his heart and they wouldn't betray him.</p>
<p>With that thought in mind Kiyotaka changed instantly out of his night clothing and into his uniform, cleaning some of creases off it before heading to the cafeteria where all the students go to have breakfast and have their meetings, Kiyotaka being the first to make the suggestion and he was over joyed when everyone agreed to it.</p>
<p>Kiyotaka felt weaker than he normally would and remembered he hadn't slept for two nights now. He could feel the affects of it all over his body, he felt drowsy and his head was pounding like a ball was being constantly thrown at his head. The comparison was a bad one with what happened to Leon and Kiyotaka had to visibly shake himself to wake himself up more. The boy had never gone a night without sleep before because he always had to be in top shape to do his best even though he studies almost all the time Kiyotaka would always make sure he had the sleep he needed therefore this was a new experience for him doubling all the effects. </p>
<p>Kiyotaka walked to the fridge and made himself a quick sandwich while he scanned looking for a certain someone, his eyes twinkled with hope when he saw Mondo sitting near the end of the long table with his feet up, now normally Kiyotaka would've shouted at Mondo for having his legs on the table however at the moment his head was pounding too much for him to say anything. Kiyotaka was going to beeline straight to Mondo and tell him everything although he knew the attacker could be in the room with them and he couldn't let them know that he knew someone was after him and there was many students at the table right now who could be listening in. <em>Act casual</em> Kiyotaka repeated as he slowly walked towards the empty seat next to Mondo. </p>
<p>"YOOOO Kiyo!" Mondo greeted but as soon as he saw the tired Kiyotaka in front of him his eyebrows furrowed in concern, "What's wrong?"</p>
<p>Kiyotaka felt touched with how Mondo could read him instantly, it was comforting to know someone is there for you. Kiyotaka took a little glance around the room and leaned in closer to Mondo to whisper, "Not here someone could be listening."<br/>
This just added to Mondo's confused expression but he shrugged it off and instead both boys finished their breakfast in haste and went to a secluded empty table near the far back.</p>
<p>Before they even sat down Mondo started asking questions, "Okay Kiyo what's up, you didn't even tell me off for havin' my legs on the table."<br/>
Kiyotaka could almost laugh at Mondo knowing he'd get told off yet still everyday puts his legs up on the table.</p>
<p>"I think someone tried to break into my room yesterday night." Kiyotaka answered easily.</p>
<p>"WH-what." Mondo almost screamed out but lowered his voice quickly.</p>
<p>"Yesterday night just before I was going to sleep I heard a noise from the door and found out someone was trying to open it from the outside. Luckily it was locked but still I'm worried if they might come back this night and might actually manage to come into my room and-and." Kiyotaka stopped feeling his emotions about to spill out all at once, he didn't want to imagine what could've happened to him if the door opened that night. He could feel the sting of tears threatening to spill out. Looking at Mondo, Kiyotaka could clearly see the mix of Mondo's emotions. They varied from confusion, concern and anger. </p>
<p>Reaching out Mondo put a hand on Kiyotaka's shoulder to comfort the other. Kiyotaka smiled at the contact.</p>
<p>"So one of these fuckers were goin' to try and hurt ya." Mondo growled out as he scanned the cafeteria and looked at each of the students there, "Well big fuckin mistake because I won't let anything happen to you."</p>
<p>The confidence and reassurance in Mondo's words made Kiyotaka feel so much better compared to his past two days which were an absolute nightmare. Kiyotaka showed his appreciation again by smiling at the taller boy. He knew Mondo would have his back.</p>
<p>"Yeah I know, still I have to ask you something. Can I stay in your room tonight?" Kiyotaka whispered the question.</p>
<p>"Yeah," Mondo answered with no hesitation, "but why are you whispering?" </p>
<p>"There's no rules about sleeping in each others rooms, only that we have to sleep in the dorm rooms and I've seen normally when you try to find holes in the rules Monokuma changes them." Kiyotaka whispered into Mondo's ear.</p>
<p> "Oooh ok and also t'make sure this unknown attacker doesn't know where you'll be tonight we'll have to enter the rooms last." Mondo told Kiyotaka.</p>
<p>"Yeah." Kiyotaka responded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They proceeded the day normally and acted as if there wasn't someone trying to kill Kiyotaka which was harder for Kiyotaka as he doesn't know how to control his emotions yet he managed to act as normal as he could.</p>
<p>Kiyotaka had never done sleepovers or slept next to anyone since the age of four and did feel nervous thinking of sleeping in the same room of another. The emotions were held down by the thought of finally sleeping taking over his thoughts.</p>
<p>Eventually the day had finished and no killings had happened to Kiyotaka's relief. When they were sure everyone had entered their dorm rooms Kiyotaka went to his room and grabbed his night clothes which consisted of some baggy trousers and a plain white t-shirt. He made sure to lock his room door on his way out to not expose where he really was. Upon entering Mondo's room Kiyotaka started changing near the door, Mondo had already seen him without much clothing when they first connected at the sauna so it didn't embarrass Kiyotaka. Mondo was already changed into a different pair of trousers and the same white vest he always wears.</p>
<p>Mondo entered the bed first and told Kiyotaka to switch of the light on his way to the bed. Kiyotaka walked slowly to Mondo's bed feeling somewhat giddy because he seems to be having all his first times with Mondo and he couldn't have chosen a better best friend to do it all with.</p>
<p>The minute Kiyotaka laid down on Mondo's bed he was about ready to pass out though when he heard Mondo's voice he made an effort to stay awake to listen and reply.</p>
<p>"You musta' been so tired." Mondo stated in the quiet but comfortable air of the room.</p>
<p>"Yes I am. I haven't ever gone a night without sleep before this." Kiyotaka replied.</p>
<p>"Never? Woah that's kinda amazing. Anyways go to sleep now, you'll need all the sleep ya can get," Mondo told Kiyotaka adding a, "G'night." in the end.</p>
<p>Even in his drowsy state Kiyotaka smiled brightly at Mondo, "Thank you Mondo! Goodnight." It felt nice to sleep next to someone and say things like goodnight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kiyotaka rose in the morning of Mondo's bed and was shocked to see he had overslept, the time was way past the time they had their breakfast at. Looking around he noticed the tall biker was not in his bed instead Kiyotaka saw him rummaging through his drawers and Kiyotaka remembered a question he wanted to ask.</p>
<p>"Mondo do you not take that vest off?" Kiyotaka asked out of sheer curiosity.</p>
<p>Mondo turned to face Kiyotaka before responding, "Ah mornin' Kiyo and no it's just I've got a whole drawer filled with em." Mondo pointed to the inside of his drawer and indeed there was a lot of the same white vests.</p>
<p>"M-morning!" Kiyotaka stumbled over his words embarrassed he didn't greet Mondo first. He was still new to all of this however Mondo laughed at the boys cute actions. Snapping out of their sweet moment Kiyotaka remembered they should go and get some breakfast.</p>
<p>Surprisingly no one questioned why they were so late, this day also went as normal and without incident although this time Mondo and Kiyotaka were actively keeping an eye out on every student and trying to see if they could catch out the attacker. To no avail night had struck and they still didn't find anyone acting strangely.</p>
<p>They both went to Mondo's room again, Mondo had said it would be better if he stayed with him till they find out who the attacker is. Kiyotaka had no reason to say no and he did enjoy sleeping with Mondo. Kiyotaka doesn't think he's felt like this before, he really didn't know how to explain the way he feels when he's with Mondo. It could just be his excitement.</p>
<p>"If the attacker tried and succeeded in getting into your room yesterday would mean they know you're sleeping somewhere else so let's take turns sleepin." Mondo's voice broke Kiyotaka out of his confused thoughts. </p>
<p><em>He was correct</em> thought Kiyotaka.<br/>
"We'll take turns then, half the night each. Six hours of sleep should be enough till we figure out who this person is." Kiyotaka stated.<br/>
In a normal situation people would say they were being paranoid but two people were already dead. They were right to be cautious in this situation.</p>
<p>"Hm yeah. You sleep first, then me after." Mondo replied. It was decided Kiyotaka slept whilst Mondo sat in the bed right next to the sleeping boy, keeping watch. It wouldn't be hard for Mondo to stay awake doing nothing for six hours, he was the leader to the strongest biker gang in Japan and he could go nights without sleep plus the boy sleeping next to him looked so soft and at peace when sleeping, he didn't mind watching over him and making sure he was safe. </p>
<p>Mondo looked at the time again and it was already half way through their time, guess it was time to wake the other up.</p>
<p>"Kiyo it's been six hours." Mondo spoke gently trying no to startle the now awake Kiyotaka.</p>
<p>Kiyotaka yawned and rubbed the sleep away from his eyes. Kiyotaka nodded his head to Mondo and Mondo went straight to sleep, Kiyotaka couldn't but giggle slightly at how easy this was going so far. Just like Mondo, Kiyotaka was able to stay awake because he could do anything he put his mind to.<br/>
Every now and then Kiyotaka would unconsciously put his hand in Mondo's open hair, it was so long and soft. Not what he thought it would feel like at all.</p>
<p>Kiyotaka had lost track of the time, nearly jumping back when Mondo's eyes opened to the morning alarm and his hand was still in the bikers hair. He quickly recoiled his hand back and apologised. </p>
<p>Mondo merely shook his head and smiled at Kiyotaka stating, "You can touch it if ya want." Kiyotaka complied with the statement and let his left hand wonder to the blonde's hair, this time with permission and with those intense purple eyes staring straight at him as he did it.</p>
<p>Kiyotaka could feel his face getting hotter the longer his hand stayed in Mondo's hair, his gaze was focused on the others hair because he didn't think he could stare back at the intense stare Mondo was giving him. This felt more intimate than it should have been. </p>
<p>Mondo reached up his right hand and placed it on the hand in his hair, Kiyotaka looked away completely and stuttered out, "W-we should be going to the c-canteen. We can't be late again." </p>
<p>Mondo smiled at the reaction, he got off the bed and started changing into his day clothes. Kiyotaka noticed the slight blush on Mondo's face when they were changing. They were the first one's to reach the canteen and they made use of their time by planning what they'd do during the day, deciding on chilling first and then spending the rest of the time at the boys gym room. By the end of the day they both had accumulated a lot of sweat and Kiyotaka suggested they both take a shower before bed.</p>
<p>They decided they'd meet at the public bath house as it was more spacious and made for multiple people to use. The bathhouses lounging area door had a sign the students had hung up, it had boys written on one side and girls on the other. It was to show which days the boys or girls get to use the bath house and not cause trouble, luckily for the boys the sign was turned to the boys side today. </p>
<p>It was 9 pm and the students had promised to go to their dorm rooms by 10 pm so no one would shower this late unless they wanted a rushed shower to which they only needed a quick one to clean up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kiyotaka reached the bathhouse lounge room first giving him time to think over the chaos that's been happening over the past days such as someone obviously tried to kill him, getting closer to Mondo and all these weird feelings he gets every time he's with the other boy. When sleeping next to each other Kiyotaka was very excited and at first he could hide it with the thought of it being his first sleepover but after when he continuously felt like that and only when near Mondo he realised it's not just excitement for his new made best friend and maybe something more.</p>
<p>Kiyotaka had never experienced such emotions as love or even watched tv shows that might've helped him on what to do so he was left very confused on if he should say something or not and he didn't even have time to delve on it because Mondo was entering the bathhouse lounge room with his night clothes in hand which Kiyotaka thought would be better described as comfy clothes rather than night clothes.</p>
<p>"Kiyo already here! Just had to find some clean clothes." Mondo announced loudly to Kiyotaka. He didn't see the deep thought Kiyotaka was in and proceeded to start taking of his sweaty clothing. He placed his trousers and vest on one of the rooms benches and placed his biker jacket in a locker with his name on it.</p>
<p>Kiyotaka now stared at Mondo still lost in thought and was still trying to figure out his thoughts and feelings. With wide eyes and a dark blush Kiyotaka let out, "I think- I THINK I LOVE YOU?!" It was said like how Kiyotaka thought of it, a confession filled with confusion. Kiyotaka continued to stare at Mondo, blush not leaving his face but Mondo stayed quiet also in quite a bit of shock but then the biker boy started laughing.</p>
<p>Kiyotaka mistook this reaction and with a shaky voice asked, "What's so funny?" Tears already appearing in his eyes.</p>
<p>Upon realising he'd made a mistake in his reaction Mondo quickly rushed over to sit beside Kiyotaka on the bench pulling him into a hug, Kiyotaka hugged back. </p>
<p>"I-i didn't mean it like that," Mondo muttered with his free right hand resting on his neck, "Do I look like the type of person who's fallen for someone before?" Mondo asked.</p>
<p>Looking up from Mondo's bare chest Kiyotaka with bright wet ruby eyes shook his head innocently, Mondo's smile grew at this because he'd fallen for this idiot.</p>
<p>"Idiot, I laughed not at yer feelings but because I was also confused at what I was feeling. You sayin that made me realise," Mondo admitted, "Plus there was more confusion in that confession then there was a confession." Mondo added to which they both laughed.</p>
<p><em>It must really be love</em> Kiyotaka confirmed to himself.</p>
<p>Grabbing Mondo's shoulders Kiyotaka pulled the taller boy down to his height and asked in a serious tone, "Aren't you supposed to say it back?" </p>
<p>With those bright eyes staring at him so close Mondo was stuck on the stop and didn't try to move back.<br/>
"I love you too." Mondo said with confidence but after a second of saying the phrase felt slightly embarrassed, it was his first time doing this and couldn't stop the blush from appearing.</p>
<p>Kiyotaka lightly laughed at the blush on Mondo's face, he was still surprised he could have such an affect on anyone let alone the tough biker gang leader. The biker thought Kiyotaka was being smug and leaned so close to Kiyotaka's face that their noses were touching.<br/>
Kiyotaka gasped at the closeness and gasped again when he felt Mondo's lips on his. Kiyotaka again did not have any experience whatsoever in this category so he was very clumsy at first but he let Mondo lead since he seemed to know what he's doing and just copied the others actions.</p>
<p>Mondo deepened the kiss by putting his tongue in Kiyotakas mouth. Kiyotaka on instinct let out a small whimper opening his eyes in shock at the action and saw those beautiful purple eyes staring back at him. Mondo's blush was now very visible on his face as well. Kiyotaka thought the kiss would've felt weird or alien like but it actually felt good so he closed his eyes and carried on making out with Mondo. After about a minute of making out with Mondo, Kiyotaka pulled back to gasp for some air. His face was very red at how much he enjoyed that and from the tightness he could feel from his pants he tensed, realising he was hard. He's never had this kind of reaction to anyone else. </p>
<p>Embarrassed Kiyotaka averted his eyes from Mondo but turned back to stare when he heard Mondo groan, " Shit... I'm hard." Mondo looked at the tense Kiyotaka who was now looking at the tent on Mondo boxers.<br/>
Mondo hastily added in a loud voice, "UH WE- don't have to do anything you don't want to do!"</p>
<p>Kiyotaka knew what Mondo was indicating to, Kiyotaka might not have done any of this kind of stuff himself but he did do sex education and they gave a whole two thick books on this which he of course read because all knowledge was welcome. So he knew what was to come after this was sex but he didn't think he was ready just yet or if this kind of scenario was appropriate and he needed to do some more research on it before he'd feel prepared enough for it.</p>
<p>After a minute of thinking Kiyotaka replied to Mondo, "It's not that I don't want to with you.. It's just I don't want to go all the way yet," Kiyotaka answered and after added rather bluntly, "I'm also hard."</p>
<p>Mondo was surprised at the blunt statement but even more stunned at Kiyotaka saying "all the way" indicating he still wanted to do something more. Seizing the opportunity Mondo said, " We don't have to go all the way, there's other things we can still do in this situation."</p>
<p>Kiyotaka tilted his head slightly in cute confusion.</p>
<p>"First take off your clothes. You aren't gonna bath in all that right." Mondo commented pointing to Kiyotaka's clothing. Kiyotaka did as Mondo asked and took off his school uniform and just like Mondo didn't take of his briefs still confused to what Mondo was going to do.</p>
<p>Mondo smirked when he saw Kiyotaka's 'excitement'. Before Kiyotaka could ask anything Mondo said, "Sit on my lap." </p>
<p>Kiyotaka froze at that, Mondo decided to take things into his own hands quite literally grabbing Kiyotaka's hips and pulling him down on his lap. The embarrassment of the position was evident on Kiyotaka's face and Mondo could compare his face to a tomato with how red it had gotten.</p>
<p>"Mondo wh-" Kiyotaka once again cut off, this time by Mondo's mouth. While kissing the boy Mondo grabbed Kiyotakas hips again and pulled him closer so their chests were touching, and then started grinding Kiyotaka against himself. Both boys groaned at the friction between their clothed members.</p>
<p>Mondo could feel the strain from his dick being holed up inside his briefs and decided to let it breathe. Mondo let his dick out and also put his hand in Kiyotaka's briefs pulling the other dick out. Kiyotaka whimpered at the sudden intrusion. Moving back from the kiss Kiyotaka looked down at Mondo putting their dicks together in one of his big hands. </p>
<p>Mondo took the chance of seeing Kiyotaka's exposed neck to bite a hickey into the lower part of Kiyotaka's neck but also started moving his right hand, causing Kiyotaka's breath to hitch and let out a moan. Kiyotaka squeezed his eyes shut not being able to handle all the pleasure and sensation. It was unlike any pleasure he'd experienced before, Mondo's hand started speeding up and all thoughts had left Kiyotaka's mind.  

He pulled Mondo close and spoke in his ear, "I-i'm c-close Mondo." </p>
<p>This set Mondo off, his hand movements started losing rhythm and he held Kiyotaka closer.</p>
<p>"Me t-too." Mondo breathed out. They were both breathing heavily, sweat running down their whole body and shaking in unison from the quick motions. Kiyotaka kissed Mondo as his release finally overtook him and he moaned like never before into the kiss. Mondo came right after.</p>
<p>Kiyotaka let his head fall on Mondo's shoulder as he tried to catch his breath.<br/>
"That. felt. amazing." He gasped. He'd never felt such pleasure, never from his own hand and it being with Mondo made it even more special.</p>
<p>"Yeah." Mondo responded, he pulled Kiyotaka in for a hug and basked in the warmth for a few seconds while they both calmed from the release. </p>
<p>Kiyotaka moved back and stood up, he chuckled at the mess that was them. If he'd never met Mondo he'd doubt he would ever do such a thing let alone think he'd fall in love with someone.<br/>
"I guess now we definitely have to shower, we only added to the earlier sweat." Kiyotaka said bashfully, they'd come to get clean but only managed to make more mess.</p>
<p>Mondo smirked at the statement and stood quickly grabbing Kiyotaka's hand and leading him to the shower room, "Let's go then we don't have much time left."</p>
<p>They both had to rush and finish their showers quickly. After changing they walked with smiles back to Mondo's room, Kiyotaka still was very new to feelings of love or anything relationship related but he knew this was the first time he's felt so happy with someone. Mondo held his door open for Kiyotaka to walk in.</p>
<p>"Thank you." Kiyotaka muttered with a blush, suddenly feeling slightly shy. Mondo locked the door with quick movements rushing to Kiyotaka and hugging him from behind, Kiyotaka let out a surprised gasp.</p>
<p>"We'll talk more about this tomorrow, ok?" Mondo asked to confirm Kiyotaka was comfortable with this whole thing between them. Kiyotaka held the hands on his chest and nodded happily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was Kiyotaka's turn tonight to stay awake first and he prepared by bringing a book from the library beforehand. He looked a few times in between his reading at Mondo's cute sleeping face, if he could he would put the book down and just stare at Mondo's face through his shift but decided against it and decided to do something productive like reading.</p>
<p>Half way into the book Kiyotaka heard the noise again, the noise that started this whole thing. The door handle didn't rattle much this time and opened almost instantly.<br/>
Kiyotaka was shocked at who he saw. Out of everyone, well he'd had hoped it was no one at all but out of everyone why were they after Kiyotaka?</p>
<p>"T-Toko." He unconsciously whispered his body remembering Mondo was asleep, he should've woken him up right then. The shock was too big when he added, "Why?"</p>
<p>Toko let out a maniac laugh when she replied her voice sounded different as well, "Trying to play dumb huh? You know why. You saw didn't you, at the library."</p>
<p>Kiyotaka was racking his brain for what he could've done to the girl for her to go to such lengths. <em>Library. Library. Library.</em>His brain repeated hoping for a memory to help him understand. Just then two things clicked in Kiyotaka's brain. First, The incident Toko must be talking about. He recalled a few days ago walking into the library and seeing the shy girl hunched over reading a thick black book and out of curiosity he leaned over asking her what she was reading but this triggered her and she had quickly shut the book screaming at him to leave. If the girl was about to murder him for reading something private then Kiyotaka needed to tell her she was mistaken because he truly didn't see anything in time.</p>
<p>The second thing he realised was that Toko hadn't noticed Mondo was also in the room since the boy in question was tucked more under the blanket and in the dark of the room, the door opening being the only light source, Toko had only seen Kiyotaka who was sitting on the bed. With those thoughts in mind Kiyotaka first slowly rose from the bed afraid she would try something and would accidently or on purpose attack Mondo and once a few step away from the bed Kiyotaka finally spoke to the allegations at hand, "I didn't see anything if this is about the book you were reading before. You closed it too fast."</p>
<p>Toko let out another maniac laugh and slowly started walking towards the standing boy.<br/>
"Lies, lies, liieess." Toko singed. Now only a few steps away from Kiyotaka she stared him dead on and Kiyotaka could see the empty eyes she currently had, unlike the ones he'd normally see. They seemed very different.</p>
<p>Toko leaned slightly forward and examined Kiyotaka's face all the while Kiyotaka stood tense still waiting for some answers. Toko let out a sigh after fully examining. She finally answered Kiyotaka's unanswered question, "You really don't know, Kyahahahaha. Well isn't this a twist? Whatever, I've been itching for a kill whilst in here and would love to see Mondo's reaction to your death. Wouldn't it be amazing to see the raw emotions right on his face and the emotions of seeing you the closest he had gone?."</p>
<p>Kiyotaka still didn't know what was going on however when he saw the girl reach for her back pocket he quickly grabbed the hands thrown at him now with scissors. Kiyotaka did proud himself on keeping his body fit and healthy therefor being physically strong but even he felt surprised with Toko's sudden strength, she was able to push him back making them both tumble over. The back of Kiyotaka's head hit the floor and he felt the pain hit him fast.</p>
<p>Toko was on top of him facing the opposite side of the bed so she didn't see nor hear when Mondo sat up at the sound.<br/>
Kiyotaka was starting to feel very panicked, tears were streaming down his face as he used both his hands to stop Toko from stabbing his eyes out. </p>
<p>"M-Mondo!! H-help." Kiyotaka cried out. With no hesitation Mondo already knew what was happening and jumped out of the bed, he grabbed the first thing he saw, a lamp and smashed it hard against the back of Toko's head. From the sheer strength of Mondo's hit, Toko fainted instantly on top of Kiyotaka. Kiyotaka let out another wobbly scream on instinct.</p>
<p>Mondo moved Toko's body of Kiyotaka before the boy started panicking more. When he saw the scared expression and tears on Kiyotaka's face he quickly asked, "A-are you hurt anywhere?"<br/>
Kiyotaka shook his head and once on his feet jumped into Mondo's arms. Mondo held him tight as Kiyotaka cried into his shoulder, he was really shaken up.</p>
<p>Once Kiyotaka calmed down Mondo told him they had to tie up the girl before she woke and tried to attack them again. He sent Kiyotaka to fetch the rope from the warehouse, not wanting him to be alone with Toko, he picked up the girls body and placed her on the wooden chair in his room. He checked all her pockets for any other weapons but only found the four scissors she currently tried to use, when Kiyotaka returned Mondo tied Toko hard to the chair making sure everything was securely tightened.</p>
<p>Mondo moved back to the bed this time he sat at the edge and watched over the sleeping girl. He saw a still tense Kiyotaka standing near the bed and said, "Come here." Kiyotaka did as he was told and was about to sit next to Mondo only to be  pulled into the others lap again.</p>
<p>A blush had already made it's way to Kiyotaka's face. He looked up and saw Mondo shine a small comforting smile. Mondo could see the tired in Kiyotaka's face.<br/>
"Why don't you sleep here for the next three hours, it is my turn to watch." Mondo stated. Kiyotaka felt his whole heart swell up with warmth and quickly placed his head on Mondo's shoulder. </p>
<p>"O-ok." Kiyotaka mumbled against Mondo's shoulder. He wrapped his legs and arms around Mondo and upon feeling Mondo comb his hair with his hands slowly fell into slumber. Mondo didn't let go of Kiyotaka for the rest of the night. When the three hours had passed and it was finally morning the other students started walking to his room seeing the wide open door, they must've known something had happened.</p>
<p>Mondo gave a quick explanation to why Toko was tied to a chair and why Kiyotaka was here, he left out that they were in a relationship now. Byakuya spoke first in the sea of shocked expressions his didn't look surprised. Byakuya explained about Toko having a murderous split personality and it all suddenly made sense.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And so Kiyotaka woke in the warmth of Mondo's arms and everything was explained to him.<br/>Byakuya made a deal to date Toko in return she couldn't attempt to kill anyone.<br/>Mondo and Kiyotaka were safe and happy together.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>